Worth It
by mossgrass12
Summary: A lot of people are doing Punk!Percy and Prep!Annabeth, so I decided to do that for Solangelo. This is a highschool AU for HoO which is told only from Nico and Will's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Being one of the few new kids that dared enter Westover Hall, Will had a few things to learn.

Rule 1: Never talk with the younger kids. For some strange reason, they seem to feel that they rule the school, and that they are in charge. And for some strange reason they were. Maybe because the last time someone had bothered one of the younger kids, she had chased him around the school with a hammer. They might have became good friends, but that's beside the point.

Rule 2: As soon as you enter the school, you must find someone to sit with, otherwise, you'd be stuck sitting near the younger kids. Shudder.

Rule 3: Never talk to Nico di Angelo.

Will wondered why the third rule existed. After all, the other rules came with their alibi, and why would a rule outcast a single person. Even when Will asked why, Lou Ellen simply shook her head before turning and walking away.

It took three days before Will saw Nico di Angelo. And when he did, he figured out why the rule existed.

Nico was the dictionary definition of goth. Ripped black skinny jeans, a skull piercing in his eyebrow, and a skull shirt. The only thing that didn't match was a silver bracelet, thin and glittery, like a piece of hair.

Will stopped, feeling awed at the fact that someone could be so cliche.

"I mean c'mon," thought Will, "If you're going to be goth, you should at least be original. After all, aren't goths the dark versions of hipsters?"

Will shook his head, feeling disappointed, before heading onwards towards Art.

Nico never understood Valentine's day. He might have spent 16 years listening to his sister gushing about the homemade cookies she got, but Nico still had no idea why anyone would purposefully bake hearts and come to school with no shame.

He also never understood why they always sold boy and girl figurines holding hands, but that was for another reason.

Nico walked through the pink hallways, feeling as if he was in the spotlight in the dark clothes, though he wore black to avoid it. He grimaced as he passed a tall blonde who was sobbing. She simply reminded him of what he should have been doing, despite the fact that he gave up on Percy Jackson. He walked by, ready to leave for volunteering.

He reached the parking lot and looked both ways before opening his car door, and jumping in. He put on his seatbelt and shut the door as fast as he could, before turning the car on and speeding out. After all, if anyone knew that he volunteered at Jupiter hospital, he would die.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own HOO or PJO.**

Most of the students from Westover High stuck to Half-Blood Hospital, "Treating you like the children of gods since 1987," but Nico always had a preference for the unknown, which in this case was Jupiter Hospital. Most of the volunteers there came from Luna Wolf, the biggest rival of Westover. None of the Westover students knew much about Luna Wolf, and for some reason, liked it that way. Nico never liked being kept in the dark, especially after Bianca.

Nico shuddered before pulling a stop by the hospital, ready to earn some hours.

-Hola, mi amigas!-

"Will. Could you help with Mrs. Pipabeth's burns, her arm touched her stove." Lou told him as she walked by.

"Nuh uh. I need Will for 's water burns." Cecil argued.

"Listen, I can do both before I am off the clock. Kay?" Will told them.

"Kay."Lou said, smiling, before turning and walking down the hall.

Half -Blood was known to be one of the funnest hospitals to volunteer in, mostly due to the fact that volunteers were able to work on the small injuries unsupervised. It was also known to be the least popular hospital in the town, due to the aforementioned fact. But for Will it was perfect.

He had always loved healing people. Most people feel happy when they paint, or draw. They feel as if all their imagination was worth something, and that they were finally able to prove to the world that they are good for something.

For Will, that was healing. When he was at home, his several sibling used to tease him, because he wasn't able to sing or shoot as well. But when they saw him volunteering at the hospital, they backed off. He had proved his worth well.

However, even through all the elation, there was still a chunk of worry left. The worry made Will feel anxious, as if not healing one burn would determine their life and his worth.

Thank gods, he didn't have to heal bigger injuries.

Will shook his head of those thoughts, before turning to Mrs. Pipabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico leaped out of his car and jogged towards the building. He used his ID card and heard the beep before pulling the door wide open, letting the air conditioning rush towards him.

Reyna was at the front desk. She was in charge of the volunteering program and she liked to make sure that each volunteer had arrived. As soon as Nico walked in she jumped up ready to tell him his job. She always felt uncomfortable with Nico and his gothic clothing, and being aware of who his father is didn't help her anxiousness.

"We have a new volunteer, he is a bit odd, especially considering the fact that he was in a coma for the past nine months. But he's harmless." Reyna said.

"Um, cool. What's his name?" Nico answered uncomfortably. Nico was usually in charge of delivering the flowers and cards sent for the patients, introducing new volunteers to the hospital was Hazel's job.

"His name's Percy Jackson." Reyna muttered as she looked at her clipboard.

Nico stood for a couple of moments in shock before shaking himself, thoughts from his meeting with his father rushing into his head, connecting all the dots about Percy's disappearance. He looked at the green floor tiles for a moment before collecting himself and looking back at Reyna and tried to listen to her.

"...I know that Hazel is usually the volunteering tour guide but she already is in the middle of an orientation, so I want you to do it. Oh, there he is." Reyna finished looking behind Nico.

Nico decided not to turn around, not wanting Percy to recognize him, though he knew that Percy wouldn't know who he is anyway. He heard Reyna greet Percy while he kept remembering what his father had told him.

"_When __he returns, he won't know anybody, okay Nico? Don't get your hopes up."_

But Nico couldn't help feel a bit hopeful. Percy Jackson was back! They could finally finish this war and torment. Nico heard a voice speaking behind him, and turned to be greeted with the words, "Hi I'm Percy Jackson..."


	4. Chapter 4

Will got off his shift only five minutes later, ready to head home and crash on his bed. He yawned and stretched his arms before glancing at his watch. It was 11:30.

He got into his car, but not before noticing a black, sleek car zooming down the highway. Will was instantly reminded of Fast and Furious, but shook his head. He knew that he had seen that car before, but it wasn't from a movie. He sat for a few seconds, pondering, before shrugging and turned on the engine. His car roared into power, he grinned, though it was small, it was fierce.

He had gotten the car after he got a volunteering slot, hospitals always have a long volunteering wait list, his father had gotten him a yellow Buggy with a personalized license plate that stated his father's name.

Though Will had always known that his father had a big ego, he had never imagined his father to gift him with a car that had APO-LLO on the back of it. Over two months the Buggy had a collage of My Little Pony stickers in the dashboard stuck on by Will's little sister.

Will drove on to the highway and zoomed down it almost as fast as the black car, except in the opposite direction. He lived between the only two hospitals in his town, Half-Blood and another one called Jupiter Hospital. Will didn't pay much attention to the latter, because of his loyalty to Half-Blood, but couldn't help but be curious of Jupiter.

As he thought this, he pulled into his driveway and caught sight of Jupiter.

_Guten Tag, meine Freunde!_

Nico was stunned. Percy looked the exact same as he did from eight months ago, with his raven black hair and sea green eyes. Except he seemed to have a much bigger sense of confusion in his eyes.

Instead of introducing himself Nico asked the one question that had been running through his mind since Reyna had mentioned Percy, "Reyna told me that you were in a coma?"

"Um, yeah. I was in one for about eight months, and the strange thing is that I don't remember anyone or anything. Why are you asking me this?" Percy finished suspiciously.

"No reason." Nico answered quickly.

"Hey to I know you?" Percy asked, his face showing the excitement and hope that he got from seeing Nico.

"N-n-no." Nico stuttered at the sight of Percy's face.

"Oh, okay."

Nico immediately took charge and pointed out all of the room that volunteers were allowed in. He didn't glance at Percy's face even once. He couldn't bear to see the disappointed look Percy would have.

After dropping Percy off at the break room with Reyna, Nico checked his watch. It was just 9:00. He usually left the hospital at 11:00 on Fridays, since he had two days to do his homework.

Nico looked around wondering what exactly he could do for the next two hours when he heard a bit of Percy and Reyna's conversation coming from the break room. Nico stepped a bit closer to the room and pressed his ear to the door.

"...a girl named Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Um, no." Reyna answered, sounding a bit stiff. Nico hid a smirk. Everybody had a small crush on Percy at some point in their life. But the only person Percy had crushed on was Annabeth Chase, a tall blonde with the personality of a redhead. Nico's smirk quickly disappeared as he remembered how he had felt watching Percy and Annabeth kiss in the lobby of Half-Blood Hospital. Nico had registered for the waiting list of Jupiter that day.

Nico shook his head before stepping away from the door and heading to the coffee machine. After getting a full cup of sugary coffee, he sat in a chair and took out his phone.

It was about after ten minutes that Reyna stormed out of the room. Nico looked up from his phone, and caught sight of her furious face. He sighed, got up, walked into the room, ready to answer Percy's questions. Nico found Percy in the middle of the room looking even more confused than before.

"Hey." Nico said as he leaned on the side of the doorway.

"Hi. Is Reyna usually this strict?" Percy asked, jumping straight to the point.

"Ya. Don't worry about it." Nico said.

He walked forward and stood in front of Percy, before asking his own question, even though he already knew the answer. Percy Jackson was very predictable.

"What did you say to her?"

"I asked her if we were allowed to heal any patients ourselves. And then she gave me a huge lecture about how stupid that is. And then I told her that it wasn't stupid. I mean, why would a hospital want volunteers unless we help them heal people? Right?" Percy finished, his voice getting higher and higher as he went on.

Nico sighed again, he knew that Percy wouldn't like the organized system of Jupiter, but thought that Percy would at least have enough sense to not mention it in front of Reyna.

"It is pretty stupid, but don't say that to Reyna, okay?" Nico said, trying his best to calm Percy down.

"Ya, okay." Percy turned away from Nico and walked over to the window on the opposite side of the room. He stared out of it for a few moments while Nico studies Percy's clothes. Percy wore a large orange sweatshirt with a faded unreadable logo on the back, but Nico already knew which words were there. He also wore a faded depressed jeans, that were covered in dirt, and Nico knew that as soon as Percy turned around, the wooden round beads of his necklace would be visible. Nico reached up to his own neck and felt the leather of his own necklace, though it had no beads at all.

Nico took one last look at Percy before leaving the room and heading to the parking lot. He checked his watch and found that it was about 11:00. He opened the doors and strode over to his black car, ready to zoom away from the memories.


End file.
